How awkward would it be
by TheOriginalAussieNinja
Summary: About all of One Direction. Random drabble but please read anyway, is now going to be a story thanks to my awesome reviewers!
1. Chapter 1

How Awkward Would it be…

**A/N Really random drabble that I had to write down to help with my other story. I'm giving you fair warning when I say some of it will be really random.**

Boys POV 

"You just had to go for a drive didn't you Harry" Liam sighed.

"We're in Australia I thought we needed to see some of the country" Harry defended himself.

"On a quarter tank of petrol!" Zayn shook his head "Where are we anyway?"

"Some town called Nanango, look there's a house over there. Let's go ask if they have any spare fuel" Louis bounced over to the door with the other boys.

"Maybe they'll have food too" Niall mumbled. Louis was about to knock when screams from inside caught his attention.

Girl's POV

"NO! RUN YOU STUPID ROBOT!" Darcy screamed.

"I'M NOT MOVING RUN, RUN!" Maree yelled at her and her friend's fingers smacked the 'Buzz' controller.

"NO, NO, NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Larissa cried as the wall of fire engulfed her robot. Then all the girls started laughing at their antics. "Who knew you could get so worked up over a game."

"Yay I'm coming first" Maree smiled. Then the game they'd wanted to play all day came up on the screen.

"Yes!" They all yelled together.

"Introducing…" Maree trailed off.

"HIGH DIVE" all 3 girls said together in their X-Factor voices.

"Introducing…" Larissa said after.

"ONE DIRECTION!" they all said in the same voices.

"Niall does it so much better then us" Maree laughed.

"Of course he does, he's professional. I can't believe he got braces though, he was doing something for the crooked tooth people of the world!" Larissa sighed.

"Yeah and they weren't even that bad" Maree agreed. Darcy started to randomly laugh.

"What?"

"You guys sound like stalkers"

"We aren't stalkers and you watch then just as much as we do" Marree protested.

"Plus you scream at us when ever you here Harry's voice 'Shut up Harry is singing" Larissa nodded.

"Well he's sexy!"

"I can't believe Zayn smokes" Larissa said.

"But he made a New Year resolution to quit so I suppose that's better then nothing" Maree shrugged.

"What do you reckon you would do if you met them? Would you cry?" Darcy asked.

"I wouldn't cry. That's just taking it too far. I probably just stand there awkwardly and wouldn't know what to say" Larissa thought.

"I'd probably just stare at them and be like 'hi'" Maree said with a small wave.

"I would just them like normal person" Darcy said confidently.

"Whatever you floats your boat. How awkward would it be if they walked in while we were saying all of this?" Larissa whispered.

"We'd be like what the hell are One Direction doing here? Then I'd probably offer Niall food" Maree giggled.

"Oh my god guys I think there's someone outside the door!" Darcy screeched before fleeing the room. Maree and Larissa turned there heads slowly to see 5 shadowy figures through the rippled glass.

"Holy shit!" Larissa whisper yelled. "What do we do? I mean they haven't knocked. They could be rapists!"

"I'll go check the door you stay here" Maree said.

"No way in hell am I letting you go to the door by yourself with potential rapists. Come here" Larissa dragged Maree to the kitchen. She pulled out two knives and handed one to her friend. "Now **we **go and check the door."

The girls walked up slowly together holding to blades in front of them.

Larissa's POV

I nodded to Re and she opened the door a crack and looked out. She had a sharp intake of breath then shut the door abruptly and pressed her back against the frame. "What? Who's out there?" I asked urgently.

"Umm excuse me? Hello?" said an Irish voice.

"Funny that sounds like Niall" I laughed. Maree turned to me and gave me a small nod. "Wait are you telling me that…?" I trailed off highly doubting what she was telling me.

"Ahhh yes it's me and the other boys" Niall said through the door. Just then I saw Darcy come carefully towards us.

"So are they rapists' hell bent on killing us?" she said in a lowered tone.

"No we are not rapists" chuckled a deep voice which I identified as Harry Styles.

"Maree, Larissa why does it sound like the dude outside the door have the same voice as Harry Styles?" she gave us pressing looks.

"Because it is Harry Styles?" Maree squeaked. Darcy gave her a sharp look and then looked at me. I nodded.

"Are you telling me that the 5 hottest guys on the planet are on the other side of the door?" she whispered slowly starting to freak out like us.

"Apparently according to Re and two of the voices outside. Here" I passed Darcy my knife who put it on a nearby shelf with the one Maree had "I'll go see what they want" I took Re's place at the door and opened it slowly.

Sure enough there they were, One Direction all smiling at me. Wow this is awkward.


	2. Chapter 2 Bucket List

Chapter 2 – Bucket List

Larissa's POV

"Ummm hi, can I help you?" I asked. Darcy wrenched the door open all the way and then turned to look at me.

"Liss, the 5 hottest guys on the entire planet are standing outside my doorstep and all you can say is 'Can I help you?' What the hell!" she accused. The boys had amused expressions on their faces.

"What was I meant to say? 'Hi, I thought you were rapists that wanted to brutally murder me and my friends?' that seemed a bit long for me. So sue me for settling for 'can I help you?'" I huffed and then turned to the door. "I'm Larissa by the way and this is Darcy and Maree and apparently am not fit to do this so. Darcy it's your house, you talk to One Direction and see what they want. I will be in the living room if I am wanted" I turned on my heels and left.

Maree was rolling her eyes at both Darce and I. I grabbed the knives and took them into the kitchen. I was placing them back into the block when it hit me. _OMFG One Direction was in my best friend's house… holy crap! _I walked casually back into the living room to see the boys just sitting down.

"Re, Darce before you sit down can I please see you in here for a second" they nodded and then joined me in the kitchen. Once we were out of sight we all looked at each other and then started to silently scream and jump up and down.

"I can't believe Harry Styles is in my house!" Darce sighed.

"I can't believe Niall Horan is in my house!" Maree sighed with her.

"I can't believe there are people who appreciate sleep as much as I do in 2 of my best friends' house" I sighed as well. They both looked at me "Oh and I'm happy Louis is here to" I giggled.

"I suppose I should feed them, I'm hungry so might as well get them something too" We all nodded and walked back into the living room to find them all talking about something. They didn't notice us enter.

"Err guys?" No reaction. Okay then. I let out a loud whistle with my fingers. The boys stopped talking and Re and Darce who were on either side of me whacked both me arms. "Ow what the hell was that for!" I protested while rubbing my arms. The boys chuckled at me.

"Why did you whistle at them? They aren't dogs!" Maree scolded.

"They weren't paying attention it's not my fault! Anyway boys, my friend Maree has a question for you" I nodded to her.

"Oh right, do you guys want to be fed? Because I'm making lunch and I need to know how much to make" she smiled.

"No it's okay, we're not hungry" Liam replied. He was so polite.

"Ha, I highly doubt that seeing as Niall Horan is in the room" Darcy let slip before she could stop herself. Luckily they all laughed and she let out a sigh of relief.

"How about this I'll just triple what I'd usually make" Maree nodded and then disappeared. Darce and I plopped down on the only spare couch.

"Question, what is for lunch?" Louis asked.

"I don't know actually" Darcy wondered out loud. "Yo, Re! What are you making anyway?"

"Chips and salad!" she called back. Louis started to open his mouth to say something. "With plenty of carrots before Louis opens his mouth" she added with a laugh. He nodded his head in approval.

Then there was a silence where we all just looked at each other. Darcy took it upon herself to break it. "How long were you guys stalking my doorway?" She was always a forward person.

"So Liss Niall has a professional over voice?" Louis smirked. I didn't back down.

"Yes he does. So you guys were listening from us introducing High Dive?"

"No, from the yelling before that" Niall grinned.

"Wait so that means you heard basically everything… which means you heard, oh my god!" Darcy's face went bright red and she hid into my shoulder. I patted her back; I knew which part she was remembering.

"Awww sweetie it's okay. I'm sure he's been told heaps of times he's sexy." I laughed.

"Thank you by the way" Harry grinned. Darcy looked up and she smiled back. I had a feeling she couldn't help it. Just the Maree re-entered and sat down on the other side of me.

"Not to be rude or anything, because I can already tell this is going to sound like we don't want you here, but I'm assuming you guys came here for a reason?" She was right it did sound rude.

"Valid question" Liam smiled "Well Harry here has only had his licence for a couple of months and while we were out sight seeing and we ran out of fuel because Harry thought we could make on a quarter tank of fuel back to Brisbane" The three of us couldn't help it, we all burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny, it could happen to anyone" Harry defended himself.

"No it couldn't, it really couldn't" I managed to get out between giggles.

"I believe it could babe" Louis comforted Harry who was pretending to sob into his shoulder.

"LARRY STYLINSON!" The 3 of us all screamed at the same time.

"Hang on I'll be back!" I said and then skipped out of the room. I returned 30 seconds later with a small notebook.

"Really Liss?" Darce raised her eyebrow at me but ignored it and sat back down.

"What's that?" Zayn asked. Everyone was right. He was quiet, it was the first time he had said anything.

"This, Mr Malik, is my bucket list" I smiled and then flipped over a few pages and then found the box I wanted to tick. "Crossed that off my list, oh and I can cross that off too!"

"What are you crossing off?" Niall asked.

"Number 42 Meet One Direction and Number 44 See Larry Stylinson in person!" I felt Maree reading over my shoulder as I flipped back to the front. She stopped it at page 2.

"Hang on you can do Number 22 right now!"

"Re that would be a bit awkward" I muttered. Darcy stole the book and then read what it was.

"Yeah that would be awkward. You should do it and look you could combine it with 23 and get both done!" She grinned.

"What! No!" There was no way I was going to do it.

"C'mon you love making situations awkward! You said so this morning" Damn, Maree had out witted me.

"That is true"

"Hello, anyone care to explain what Number 22 is?" Harry asked.

"Oh what the hell!" I grinned and then stood up and walked over to Niall and… gave him a hug he hugged me back but it was only for a second before I pulled back. "Sorry about that! But Number 22 was hug and Irish person and 23 is hug someone randomly. You had to be the victim, sorry" I shrugged and ticked them off my list.

"I never thought you would actually do it, I'm proud" Darcy smiled. I quickly chucked my book back in my bag and then walked back to the couch.

"So anyway, what did you need?" Maree grinned.

"Oh yeah, do you have any spare fuel?" Liam asked, looking at me.

"Don't look at me I don't live here. Ask these to" I pointed to either side of me.

"Hey I'm sorting out the food. Speaking of which it should be done by now" she hopped up and left.

"Well that leaves me and I'm not finding it now because I'm starving. Sorry boys you're stuck with us for a little while longer" Darcy said.

"Well then come get food" Maree yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah buddy!" Niall let out a whoop and made bee line for the kitchen. Everyone chuckled and headed that direction too.

"Maree that was awesome!" Zayn said happily.

"Thanks" she blushed and looked down.

"So how old are you guys?" Niall asked.

"Well I'm 18 and taking a gap year and these 2 are 17 and in Year 12" Maree replied gesturing to us.

"Wait in Year 12?" Louis said. "Are you guy's super robots?"

"No in Queensland we graduate at 17 but they've changed it so in a couple of years they'll be 18 when they graduate" Darcy shrugged. I was sick of small talk.

"Okay this is something I've always wanted to know, is Harry really that much of a flirt?" I inquired as we stacked the plates in the dishwasher.

"You bet babe" he said with a wink.

"Wow that wink is really…" I trailed off.

"Really what? Sexy, heart-stopping?" Harry smiled wickedly.

"Creepy" I stated.

"Oh you wound me!" He gasped pretending he was stabbed in the heart.

"Did you just call his wink creepy?" Darcy looked at me.

"Maybe…" I knew I had released a monster.

"Oh you gots to get got!" she hollered and then hit me on the arm multiple times.

"Okay women geez! Harry I take it back, you have a knee weakening wink!" I called. Darcy stopped hitting me.

"That's better" she huffed.

"Why thank you Larissa!" Harry smirked at me why the others laughed.

"Didn't you have fuel to get them" I said.

"Oh right well we can all go get that" she walked towards the door and we all followed her out towards the shed.


	3. Chapter 3 Victory is Mine!

Chapter 3 – Victory is mine!

Larissa's POV

"Bad luck guys, we only have aviation fuel" Darcy said kicking the nearby jerry can.

"Aviation fuel? Is your dad a pilot or something?" Zayn asked as they all made there way back out of the shed.

"No it's for the motorbikes" Maree said in a tone that implied that the answer was obvious.

"Why do you use plane fuel in motorbikes?" Liam replied.

"Dad explained it to me once but I tuned out" Darcy shrugged. "I'm going to call mum and tell her to bring some fuel home." She went to the phone as we went back to the lounge room. Niall, Liam and Zayn sat on one couch, Louis and Harry sat on the floor backs leaning against the others and Maree and I sat on the other one. Darcy joined us after she was done on the phone.

"So…"Harry said trailing off.

"Mum said she'd pick it up after work. It's 12 now so basically we have 5 hours of empty space to do something" she sighed.

"You guys are fans right?" Louis asked. The mischievous grin on his face didn't give me much reassurance about what he was thinking.

"Yeah, I'd class those two as stalkers" Darcy snorted.

"Whatever you reckon Little Miss I heart Harry Styles" Maree pretended to swoon.

"I have never said that!" She protested looking at anything but Harry who at this point had a pretty smug smile on his face.

"Oh honey you didn't have to!" I laughed along with Re.

"Like you can talk, 'Louis so hot, Louis is so funny'" I turned bright red at her comment.

"This is awkward yet so interesting" Louis mused.

"How about you both admit you got it bad for One Direction and I'm the only normal one" Maree choked out through the tears that were running down her face.

"You, normal? You're the one who has a massive poster of them in your bedroom, like your innocent in all this" Darcy cried and I nodded in agreement. All the boys looked at Re and then burst out laughing with us. An awkward silence settled on the room once we sobered up.

"POTATO!" Darcy screamed in an Irish accent and we all cracked up again. It was her awkward silence word. Once we all stopped Louis finished his thought from before.

"I dare you 3 to come up with the best thing and a flaw that each member of One Direction has" Louis smiled.

"What the hell Louis? That's the most retarded and random thing I've ever heard" I said.

"I agree I was not expecting that" Zayn nodded.

"This is going to be hard for you isn't it?" Harry smirked.

"Ha, not as difficult as you think" Maree smiled back. We all huddled and then decided on our answers. **(A/N Nobody be offended by the flaws said about One Direction and Justin Bieber, these are just for the purpose of the story. They are the best I can come up with right now. Don't abuse me or chase after me with spoons please!)**

"Okay we have decided, please stand in a line and we will deliver the news" Darcy said. The boys lined up in front of us. We went from left to right.

"Zayn, your flaw is the fact that you smoke and carry a mirror with you everywhere, the best thing though is how freaking hot you are." Maree started. The boys chuckled.

"Harry, your flaw is the fact that you are such a flirt but the best thing is your hair and your eyes." I said simply. He winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Liam, your flaw is your fear of spoons" Darcy said.

"Yeah seriously dude, what is up with that?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know I just have a weird thing about them" He shrugged.

"Well lucky the best thing about you is the fact that you're the most romantic member of 1D" Darcy smiled.

"Definitely, sorry boys" I giggled at Louis' pretend broken expression.

"Now Louis, your flaw is the fact that you can be really immature at times" Maree said "But you're hilarious so it's okay"

"Yay! Hear that boys I'm funny!" Louis did a happy dance on the spot.

"Last but not least Niall, now I'm sorry if this offends you but your biggest flaw, by a long way, is the fact you like Justin Bieber" I sighed.

"Really that's all?" He replied in his cute Irish accent.

"May not sound big to you but it's big to us, considering we can't stand the guy." Darcy said.

"The best thing about you though is your eyes, accent and the fact that you are nice to everybody" Maree gave him a dazzling smile. He smiled back; I rolled my eyes but didn't comment on her evident flirting. Darcy on the other hand couldn't seem to keep it in.

"Maree, stop staring at him. You stare at the poster of him enough, no need to do it now" she smirked. Maree glared her and turned bright red.

"Omg bitch you did not go there!" Maree stood up and then put 'Sing Star' in the play station. "Bring it on!" Darcy stood up and took the other microphone.

"Shotty picking the song" Darcy called and then flicked through the songs.

"Do they do this often?" Harry asked as he and Louis sat either side of me, making room for the girls.

"Only all the time, this is how they decide everything" I replied.

"No! That's not fair you can't pick that song!" Maree yelled at Darcy.

"Too bad" she replied sticking out her tongue. She turned to the boys "'Stacey's Mom' is the only song Re sucks at on Sing star." Maree didn't lose too badly but it was a loss nonetheless. "I am invincible!" Darcy did a little happy dance on the spot.

"I challenge that comment" Harry said standing up. Darce blushed as Harry stood next to her. It wasn't shocking when she lost and that's how it went. Everyone versed everyone, Darcy lost to all the boys but beat me and Maree. I beat Maree but lost to Darcy and all the boys, Liam beat Harry, Harry beat Louis, Louis beat Zayn, Zayn beat Niall and Niall beat Liam. And Maree lost to everyone except for Niall who she hadn't versed yet. All these results of course depended on what song people were singing.

"That's it I am sick of losing, I'm picking my song" Maree huffed as she changed disc to the other sing star.

"Prepare to go down Re" Niall laughed. We all agreed and then Darcy and I saw what song Maree had picked.

"I think that's going to be the other way around Niall" I said.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked. "She's lost against everyone so far"

"Thanks for the reminder" Maree muttered.

"Yeah but that's 'Zombie' by The Cranberries. That is Re's song. Niall you are going to die a vocal death!" Darcy said dramatically. The whole song through we all stared at the scores. It was really close the whole way through but in the last verse she powered ahead and pipped him at the post. She got a perfect score too.

"Yes! Victory is mine!" She jumped up and down.

"Do you sing?" Niall asked.

"Nope"

"But you got a perfect score" Liam said.

"I've been working on that song and that score for about 2 years, the fact that I got it today was a complete fluke, but a victory none the less!" All of us girls high-five. And that's how we started our little competition.

**A/N There is going to be 3 more chapters to this story, chapter 4: Run Robot Run, chapter 5: Dance off and chapter 6: Goodbye. Just thought I would give you guys a heads up… reviews are appreciated *hint, hint***


	4. Chapter 4 Run Robot Run!

Chapter 4 – Run Robot Run!

Larissa's POV

"Boom! I'm ninja!" Maree yelled.

"Yeah whatever, it was one song" Niall huffed. We had all collapsed back on the couches after us three, particularly Maree boasted our victory.

"Zayn can you please pass me that hair brush, yeah that one thanks" Darcy took the brush and started to un-knot her ponytail. Her hair was ridiculously long; it went to her lower back.

"By the way awesome extensions Darcy" Harry smiled. Oh shit!

"I'm sorry what?" She replied raising one eyebrow.

"I said awesome extensions, they look like real hair" waving his had in the direction of her hair.

"Extensions? Extensions? Oh hell no! Hold my shit!" Darcy stood up and started to take out her small hoop earrings. Harry's face filled with fear and he scrambled to hide behind the couch.

"Darcy calm down! Shit Harry think before you talk!" I exclaimed grabbing her wrist and making her sit back down. Maree gave her back her earrings and she put them back in while glaring at Harry.

"I'm sorry Darcy I didn't mean to offend you!" Harry cried holding up his arms in defence.

"Word of advice boys, never call my hair extensions" she said. The other boys nodded and we fell into another silence.

"Hey Niall guess what?" Maree asked.

"What?"

"I KICKED YOUR ASS AT SINGSTAR!" she yelled and then did another victory dance. The three of us cracked up laughing.

"That's it; I call best two out of three! But not sing star, we are going to beat you at 'Buzz Robots'" Liam interjected and then put the came into the play station.

"Bring it on!" I hollered. "Here's how it's going to work, we made our own custom game a while back with our five 5 favourite games. One of you will step up and verse on of us. Sound good?" Everyone agreed and the first game came up.

"Introducing…" Maree started and then pointed to Niall.

"High Dive!" he called in his X-factor voice.

"Omfg, that just made my life!" I laughed. "And we select Re for this game"

"We pick Zayn" Niall said. This is how it played out.

High Dive: Maree versus Zayn. Winner: Maree

Crazy Cook: Darcy versus Niall. Winner: Niall

Odd Bot Out: Me versus Liam. Winner: Liam

Pillow Fight: Maree versus Harry. Winner: Maree

"This is the tie-break, 'Nitro races.' We pick Larissa" Maree said.

"I'm the chosen one!" Louis cried dramatically and sat down next to me. "Hey isn't this the game where you were all screaming at each other?"

"It may or may not have been" I smiled mysteriously "Bring it on carrot boy!"

"Prepare to lose!" he banted back. The game started and I started to smack my buzz button trying to get my robot to move. I saw the laser creeping up behind me.

"No, no, no, no!" I said as it got closer.

"Go Liss go!" Darcy yelled.

"Move Louis!" Liam cried, the laser was hot on his tail too.

"I believe in you!" Harry screamed.

"NO RUN YOU STUPID ROBOT RUN!" I screeched.

"MOVE, MOVE!" Louis yelled next to me.

"NO!" But it was too late, my robot was engulfed. We had lost.

"YES! We are the champions, my friends!" Niall started to sing. Maree threw a pillow at him.

"Shut your trap… or I won't give you anymore food" she threatened. Needless to say he stopped but the others didn't.

"We are unbeatable!" Louis called.

"No one can triumph One Direction's skills!" Harry went

"This moment will go down in history" Liam hollered.

"Who are the ninjas now?" Zayn said.

"Imagine of your car broke down and you had no fuel…" Maree started. The boys stopped talking and listened more closely.

"Yeah, and you went to the nearest house and knocked on the door. 3 girls were nice enough to let you wait in the house" I continued.

"But they gloated too much for the girls liking, so the girls decided to stop feeding them…" Darcy added.

"AND THEN THEY DIED!" I finished.

"Okay we get it, but you guys got to gloat" Harry pouted.

"It's also our house so deal with it" Maree stuck out her tongue like the mature adult she is.

"You won sing star, we won robots. Something needs to break the tie…" Zayn trailed off.


	5. Chapter 5 MUST READ NO EXCEPTIONS!

I've finally made up my mind everybody, sorry I've been so indecisive but I'm doing my 1D stories on both fanfiction and wattpad!

Sorry I'm so confusing!


End file.
